Worth The Risk
by Lady of Lies
Summary: She interrupted him by placing a finger on his lips and stating with a small smile, "I love you, and I made my decision a long time ago that I'm never gonna leave ya." Another Slightly dark Doomsday rewrite where the lever never slipped. 10/Rose of course


Worth the Risk

A Doctor Who fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who

Summary: Another Doomsday rewrite. Possibly an entire season 3 rewrite…haven't decided which.

Yes, yes, yes I know it's been done. Yes, I'm aware I have personally done this before but I want to try again. ;)

* * *

><p>The Doctor and Rose held on to the clamps as tight as they could as the last Daleks and the Cybermen flew past them into the void. Slowly, after what seemed like an eon, the strong pull of the void died down, and the pair was able to relax and let go of the clamps. Rose, in shock, stared blankly at the wall where the enemies as well as her family just stood moments before.<p>

While Rose stood completely still, the Doctor wasted absolutely no time in rushing to her and wrapping his long arms around her. For a few seconds, she gave him no response but slowly turned into the hug and also wrapped his arms around him.

And that's how they stayed for a while. Just drinking in each other's presence, drawing comfort from the embrace.

"Rose?" The Doctor addressed her in a somber whisper after some time had passed.

She looked up at him, tears welling up in her soft, brown eyes, "Hmm?"

"Why did you come back?" He asked her as his voice began to crack slightly, still holding on to her for dear life, "I sent you there…" a tear or two began to fall from his eyes as he spoke, "to keep you safe. I've put you in so much danger, and I couldn't bear losing…" He pulled her back into a tight hug, as if his grip would protect her from anything the universe had to offer.

She looked up at him in silence for a while, studying his face and his reaction, before removing her hands from around his waist, putting one on his face and the other on his neck, and placing a soft kiss on his lips. He was shocked at first at her action but eventually pulled her closer and kissed her back with equal passion. Eventually and reluctantly so, the two broke the kiss to catch their breaths.

"Rose, oh Rose…," he murmured as a brief wave of happiness washed over him at finally embracing their feelings for each other.

She interrupted him by placing a finger on his lips and stating with a small smile, "I love you, and I made my decision a long time ago that I'm never gonna leave ya…" She started to cry and he pulled her back into a tight embrace, stroking her hair comfortingly.

"Oh Rose Tyler," he whispered softly, "I've loved you since the day I met you." She looked up at him and gave a small, sad smile. He looked around the room at the devastation of what was Torchwood. He kissed her cheek, "Let's go home, yeah?" She nodded silently and laced her fingers with his. He led her out of the wreckage that was Canary Warf and Torchwood.

All around them outside as they walked out was carnage. Buildings reduced to rubble and bodies all around them.

"Oh God," Rose cried as she heard the sirens and crying over the traumatic event, and she turned into the Doctor to avoid seeing anymore. He wrapped his arm tightly around her, shielding her from the full extent of the wreckage, and led her to the Tardis. She entered first and fell to her knees, sobbing as the Doctor shut the doors.

The Doctor was at her side in a second. "Shh sweetheart," he murmured comfortingly, cradling in her in his arms, "I've got ya, love." They sat there on the floor for a while.

Eventually, she was able to stop sobbing long enough to look up at the Doctor and asked him, "Doctor, what happens to Mum and Mickey? Can they come back? Can I see them again?"

He couldn't stand to look at her and tell her the truth. It would devastate her. He turned his head away from her and said, "Oh my Rose, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." She started to cry again so he held her tightly to him again as she sobbed against his chest. After she seemed to calm a little, he tilted her chin up with his hand and whispered, "We might be able to say goodbye."

"How?" She asked in a small voice that broke the Doctor's hearts. The Doctor stood up and pulled her up with him. "If there's a way, Doctor, I want to do it."

He reluctantly let go of her hand and goes over to the Tardis console. He flipped a few knobs and pulls some levers that Rose didn't recognize.

"Doctor?" Rose questioned, moving towards him.

He took a deep breath before answering her, "I might have to burn up a star or two but if I can find the right one, we can sneak a brief transmission through to the parallel universe. You can give your mother a proper goodbye."

"Can you?" She asked him. He nodded and moved away from the console. He wrapped his arms around her waist and placed a soft, chaste kiss upon her tear-stained lips.

"For you, anything," he whispered softly, and she wrapped her arms tightly around him. He kissed her briefly. They stayed there like that for a long while. Finally, the Doctor pulled away slightly and said, "Why don't you go get some rest while I start the search, yeah? I'm sure you're exhausted." He could feel it. She needed some sleep after all that had occurred.

She looked at him, bit her lip slightly, and replied, "Yeah I know..but..its just...," tears began to well up in her eyes again. Gently, he took her hand and led her to her room. She climbed into her bed, and the Doctor began to leave so she could get some rest. "Wait, Doctor," she said as he was walking away.

He turned to her and looking at her, he knew what she was asking, "Do you want me to stay?"

She nodded, and he climbed onto the bed with her and took her in his arms. She started to cry softly until she fell asleep. When the Doctor realized that she had finally succumbed to exhaustion, he climbed off the bed and retreated to the console room of the Tardis to begin his search with a heavy heart.

* * *

><p>Two weeks passed before a proper star was finally located. He took a deep, sharp breath as he made his way to his bedroom where Rose was sleeping; she had spent every night there since Canary Warf, to inform her that it was time to say goodbye.<p>

He entered the room as quietly as he could and sat down on the bed. He could tell that she had been crying a little, but to him, she still looked beautiful, and he was reluctant to wake her.

He brushed a strand of hair from her face as he, as gently as he could, woke her, "Rose, love, wake up," she opened her eyes to look at him, "I found it. Love, I'm sorry but its time."

He climbed off the bed and held out his hand to help her up. He pulled her into a tight hug.

She whispered, "Do I have time to freshen up a bit? I must look like a mess." She chuckled slightly.

He gave her a quick kiss before replying, "Well I think you look beautiful but if you feel you must…" She kissed him on the cheek before heading into the bathroom to make herself presentable. He returned to the console room to prepare everything. After everything was set up according to plan, the Doctor sat down and ran his fingers through his hair, losing himself in thought until a small voice interrupted him.

"Doctor? Is everything ready?" Rose said as she entered the room. He looked at her with a sad, soft smile and nodded.

"Are you ready to do this?" He asked with concern. She nodded. "Ok then, I need you to stand right here and call to your mother in your mind."

She again nodded, took a deep breath, and did as she was told, 'Mum, mum, mum….'

As she was calling to her mother, the Doctor was checking the console to make sure Jackie Tyler was indeed following the sound of her daughter's voice. When it was clear that she was, the Doctor pressed a few buttons and pointed the sonic screwdriver at the console, "Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah…"she replied and laced her fingers with his. The next thing they knew, they were on a beach in what seemed like the middle of nowhere, standing in front of Jackie with Pete and Mickey standing off in the distance.

"Mum," Rose greeted her mother with a sad, small smile.

"Rose? It's you, It's really you," Jackie replied, "You two look like ghosts."

"I think I can fix that," the Doctor said and pointed the sonic screwdriver at the Tardis console to fix it.

Jackie Tyler then reached out to touch her daughter. Rose knew that it would be impossible and a tear fell from her eye.

The Doctor, still holding her hand, gave it a tight squeeze before shaking his head and replying, "I'm sorry, but we're just an image. No touch." Jackie let her hand fall.

"How long has it been in your world?" Rose asked her with a shaky voice.

"Six months," Jackie replied sadly, "You?

"Two weeks," Rose answered with a tiny smile.

"Oh My Rosie," her mother cried.

"Less than two minutes left, love," the Doctor whispered as he wrapped an arm around Rose's waist. She leaned back into him, soaking in the comfort of his embrace.

"So how long's this been going on?" Jackie interrupted them. Rose blushed, and the Doctor didn't help much when he gently kissed the back of her head.

The Doctor simply replied with a cheeky grin. Rose smirked until she noticed the glittering of a ring upon her mother's finger. Her mother noticed her looking and gave her daughter a grin.

"Married him three months ago," Jackie inclined her head towards the parallel world's Pete.

Rose took a moment to recover from the news before responding, "That's great mum. I'm happy for you."

Jackie thanked her daughter before turning her attentions towards the Doctor, "I'm leaving my daughter in your care. You'll take care of her, yeah?"

The Doctor wrapped both his arms around Rose's waist, pulled her her close, and rested his chin on her shoulder before responding, "I will guard her with my life," he kissed her cheek, "I love her."

"Be good to each other, yeah? I love you, both of you," Jackie told them with a watery smile.

Rose and the Doctor smiled. Rose replied, "Oh mum, I love y…." The signal was lost. Rose broke down in tears, clinging to the Doctor for dear life. He held her tightly to him, comforting her as best he could after she had lost her mum.

"I love you, Doctor," She murmured sadly, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"I love you too, my Rose," he replied placing his chin atop her head.

They stayed there like that, grieving all that they had lost and comforting one another, when an odd sight interrupted their moment. The couple turned around to see that a bride of all things had somehow appeared within the confines of the Tardis.

"What?" the Doctor exclaimed, quite confuse. Rose turned around to see what he was looking at.

"What?" The Bride asked them.

* * *

><p>I'm on the fence on whether or not to continue. Do you guys want to see more of this story? It will have a slightly darker tone to it. Oh, well let me know. It might not be for a little while due to my other fic (It's Always Been You) needing my attention as I finish it up and write it's xmas sequel.<p> 


End file.
